Der Blutharsch
thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px Country of origin: Austria Location: Status: Active Formed in: 1996 Styles: Martial Industrial, Neofolk, Psychedelic Rock, Krautrock Lyrical themes: Europe, Wars History Last labels: WKN, New Era Productions Members Albin Julius - La Maison Moderne, Boyd Rice And Friends, Der Blutharsch And The Infinite Church Of The Leading Hand, Fragola Nera, The Moon Lay Hidden Beneath A Cloud Bain Wolfkind - Fragola Nera, Novo Homo Jörg Buchmüller - Graumahd, Varunna Marthynna - Fragola Nera Text from Discogs Der Blutharsch is the main project of Austrian musician Albin Julius. Following in the footsteps of Autopsia and Laibach, Julius creates a marching music of bombastic rhythms and folkish melodies, often infused with historical military speeches and orchestral samples. The earlier works tended towards a minimalistic sample-based instrumental style in an industrial/ambient vein, while more recent material has headed into a folk/acoustic sound, often accompanied with live vocals and instruments. Der Blutharsch's first release was a self-titled picture LP released in late 1996 on the Arthur's Round Table label, but the project didn't became Julius' main musical outlet until 1998 after the break-up of his previous band The Moon Lay Hidden Beneath A Cloud. The first CD album "Der Sieg des Lichtes Ist des Lebens Heil" was released that year, followed by a series of limited EP's, before the release of the masterpiece "The Pleasures Received In Pain" in 1999. Almost all of the bands releases are through Julius' personal austrian-based label "WKN" ("Wir Kapitulieren Niemals"), which was distributed by World Serpent UK until 2000, when it switched to Tesco Distribution in Germany. Since 2001 various musicians have acted as part of the band, but Albin Julius currently claims Der Blutharsch to have four permanent members: Marthynna, Jörg B. (of Graumadh), Bain Wolfkind (of Novo Homo) and himself. The band officially disbanded in 2010, but was newly founded as Der Blutharsch And The Infinite Church Of The Leading Hand in the same year. Discography Albums Der Blutharsch 4 versions Arthur's Round Table 1996 Der Sieg Des Lichtes Ist Des Lebens Heil! 7 versions WKN 1998 The Pleasures Received In Pain 6 versions WKN 1999 The Long Way Home 2 versions WKN 2000 The Track Of The Hunted 4 versions WKN 2000 When All Else Fails! 5 versions WKN 2001 Time Is Thee Enemy! 4 versions WKN 2003 Live At The Monastery 3 versions WKN 2005 Live In Copenhagen 2 versions WKN 2006 When Did Wonderland End? 5 versions WKN 2005 The Philosopher's Stone 6 versions WKN 2007 Reutoff vs Der Blutharsch - Kreuzung Drei ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Ewers Tonkunst HHE 022 CD 2008 Flying High! 4 versions WKN 2009 A Night Of Confusion 3 versions Not On Label 2009 Live In Leiden 2 versions WKN 2010 Live In Praha ‎(DVD-V, PAL + Box, Ltd) WKN WKN 38 2010 Singles & EPs Der Blutharsch ‎(7", Ltd) WKN WKN01 1997 The Moment Of Truth ‎(10", Ltd) WKN WKN04 1998 Der Blutharsch & Deutsch Nepal - Apöcalyptic Climäx 2 3 versions WKN 1999 Der Gott Der Eisen Wachsen Ließ ‎(CD, Maxi, Ltd) WKN WKN 6 1999 Gold Gab Ich Für Eisen ‎(CD, Mini + VHS, PAL + Box, Ltd) WKN WKN07 1999 Ain Soph / Der Blutharsch - Split 2 versions WKN 2000 Nový Svět / Der Blutharsch - Inutiles ‎(7", Ltd, S/Sided) WKN WKN13 2000 Thank You! ‎(7", S/Sided, Ltd, Gre) WKN WKN12 2000 El Diablo ‎(7", Ltd) Not On Label none 2001 Good Luck To You! ‎(7", Pic, Ltd, S/Sided) WKN WKN16 2002 Der Blutharsch / Nový Svět - Cafe Mentone 3 versions WKN 2003 Der Blutharsch / Zetazeroalfa - Untitled ‎(7", Ltd) WKN WKN19 2003 Time Is Thee Enemy! ‎(7", Pic, S/Sided, Ltd) WKN WKN 21 2004 So Bring Your Iron Rain Down Upon Me ‎(7", Ltd) WKN WKN25 2005 Vittoriale ‎(7", Pic, Ltd, S/Sided) WKN WKN23 2005 Der Blutharsch vs. Dernière Volonté - Untitled ‎(7", Ltd) WKN WKN27 2006 Untitled ‎(7", S/Sided, Ltd) WKN WKN26 2006 Yellow Leaf ‎(7", Pic, S/Sided + Box, Ltd) WKN WKN30 2007 The Philosopher's Stone ‎(7", Ltd) WKN WKN29 2007 Der Blutharsch / Sottofasciasemplice - Untitled 2 versions WKN 2008 Untitled ‎(7", S/Sided, Ltd) WKN none 2008 Der Blutharsch vs. Our Survival Depends On Us - Untitled 2 versions WKN 2009 Untitled ‎(7", S/Sided, Ltd) WKN WKN 35 2009 Der Blutharsch / White Hills - Today I Want To Catch Clouds ‎(7", EP, Ltd) WKN WKN 36 2010 Altar Of Perversion / Mordaehoth / Der Blutharsch - Tributo A Der Blutharsch ‎(CD, Ltd) New Era Productions NEP XX 2011 Compilations Fire Danger Season ‎(CD, Shape, EP + CD, Comp + 2xCD, Comp, Ltd + Box) WKN WKN17 2002 The Moment Of Truth 2 versions WKN 2004 Speech Of Truth Will Be Eternal ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) The Eastern Front, Topheth Prophet none 2004 Everything Is Alright! 3 versions WKN 2008 Werkschau 1997 : 2010 ‎(2xLP, Comp, Ltd, Num) Handmade Birds HB-DIS015 2011 Videos Sad Song Singers ‎(VHS) WKN WKN02 1997 Untitled ‎(CDr, VCD) WKN Video CD 2003 Miscellaneous Viele Feinde Viele Ehre ‎(CDr, CD-ROM) Düdeschar none 2002 Links OffSite BandCamp MySpace Discogs Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects